


Money Can't Buy You Love

by thealphasmate



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Charity Event, Crush, Double Life, First Date, High School, M/M, Magic, Young Heroes, au-ish, comic books, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphasmate/pseuds/thealphasmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Junior Bachelor Auction for a childrens' charity.</p><p>Two new practicing heroes can't help but continue to run into one another all the while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Can't Buy You Love

Billy Kaplan wandered down the halls of his high school, backpack heavy with the weight of six classes worth of books and assignments. Junior year was dragging like no other, and it seemed that the last two weeks before winter break could not come fast enough. Not only were the weeks going slowly, but it was also Wednesday; the most teasing day of the week. It was a signal that the top of the hill had been reached, but the inevitable descent to Friday would be just as laborious and tedious.

As the young man walked he created a mental schedule of how the remainder of his day would be spent. _Honors biology report is due at the end of next week, so that should probably make priority. Calculus homework won't be due until Friday. Or maybe I should start the report, then take a break and finish the calculus problems?_ Billy heaved a mental sigh, not even wanting to think about his honors English essays and his psychology reading.

The world Billy lived in had become less lonely from when he was a freshman. After John Kessler moved to Pennsylvania with his parents, Billy's consistent bullying made a sharp decline, and he even had become more emboldened to seek out friends. That hadn't made his class schedule any easier, or his never-ending search for colleges less stressful. Billy had even maybe come to like his school, though he would never admit it. With his head in the clouds about becoming a lawyer, he dreamed of getting out of his contained bubble; hadn't every student that walked the hallways of a high school?

 _Stop thinking, Kaplan, just stop_ , Billy reprimanded himself, sure that his face was making less-than-attractive expressions as he fumbled with his mind.

A rough shoulder hit his own and the raven-haired young man spun around, his backpack's momentum pulling him sideways into a row of lockers. _Leave it to me to hit someone in a deserted hallway. Good job, Billy._

Billy clutched his left shoulder with his right hand, now tender from the force of impact. Billy winced outwardly, biting his lip at the sharp intrusion of pain.

"I'm _so_ sorry," said a voice Billy had only heard in his dreams. Of course it had to be _him_.

Billy could hardly bring himself to turn around. "I'm fine, it's really nothing." 

A large hand gently grabbed Billy's good shoulder, turning the young man in the other direction to face his accidental assailant. 

"You sure you're okay?" Baby blue eyes scanned Billy's face, searching for truth in Billy's declaration that he was fine. 

Teddy Altman, the most perfect human being on planet Earth was touching him! Billy felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment at his elation. However, this was not just anybody, this was the Teddy Altman. The blonde boy was very well known on the soccer field and recognized by many students with respect. It was hard to picture Teddy hanging around the jocks, as the taller boy was consistently making high marks in all of his classes, which happened to be honors courses. Billy had been dismayed when they had reverse schedules, but then again it had probably been better, lest Billy should wind up drooling in class or staring at the back of his head. The worst, most heart achingly painful attribute about Teddy was that he _actually_ cared about other human beings other than himself or his friends; unlike some other athletes Billy had known. This trait alone had Billy head-over-heels in attraction with the boy. 

_Stop blushing, Kaplan, and tell him you're fine._

"Hi," Billy said. 

"…hi," Teddy said with a laugh, his pearly whites showing themselves. The noise emitted by the soccer player tickled Billy's ears and maybe, if one didn't want to think Billy was exaggerating, even his soul. The honesty in the laugh made Billy's heart swell. 

"Sorry," Billy apologized, putting a hand to his forehead. "I meant to say, yes, I'm just fine. It was just a bump." 

"Your sharp inhale said otherwise," Teddy responded, still gazing at the five-foot-eleven teenager. Billy's honey eyes jumped to meet Teddy's blue depths, and a snort of irritation left Billy. 

"My sharp breath said otherwise? Is that so Altman?" Billy crossed his arms in defiance and sized up the athlete, who stood at six-feet-tall. 

Teddy gave Billy a smile that slapped the resistance off Billy's face and sent his mind into another dimension; this dimension was a white box with plenty of colorful question marks floating freely though the air. 

"Really, I am _fine_. You just knocked me sideways, not on my face; _which_ , would have been another story." 

"Yes, it would have been a different story, wouldn't it?" 

Billy froze in his tracks. Was Teddy Altman _flirting_ with him? Had Billy _lost_ his mind? The sudden thought of Teddy having an attraction toward him ebbed a web of discomfort and self-consciousness through his entire being. 

"I…I really have to go now," Billy said, sad to need an excuse to escape Teddy Altman. Billy somehow felt _guilty_ , as if even if Teddy had really wanted this—flirting— somehow it would be Billy's fault. The pre-law hopeful did not even know if what was transpiring was really tangible, or if it was some sick joke on Teddy's part, pushed forth by his soccer team friends. With that thought in his mind, Billy only felt defeated. As if any of the care for Billy could be reality. 

Teddy adjusted the soccer duffle bag on his shoulder before saying, "Okay, Billy. I'm really sorry about the collision. I'll be sure to watch where I walk so I don't end up hurting you again." Teddy gave another pearly smile of sincerity, waved to Billy, and turned on his heel. Billy watched the blonde walk away, angry at himself for making mental notes about the way his butt moved and how nice his calves were. 

Sighing, Billy turned on his heel and headed out toward the front of the school into the city. 

Teddy chanced one last glance behind him, watching the slim silhouette of Billy Kaplan disappear. The boy _had_ looked cute today in his sweater and grey slim jeans, the denim making his legs look lean and long. His raven hair looked perfectly mussed, though Teddy would be surprised if his classmate ever actually tried to look so cute.

_Way to go Altman, he's probably not even gay, and really uncomfortable if he isn't. You need to stop thinking rumors to be true_. The tall athlete shook his head, grinning at his stupidity, and headed out the back of the building into the courtyard to practice some soccer with his friends while the ground was still unadulterated with snow. 

As Billy reached the school's front glass doors, he paused, a gentle smile gracing his face. _What if Teddy Altman really did mean it like_ that? The grin on his face spread, and suddenly his spirits felt rejuvenated. As his eyes looked out and forward, he saw a poster clinging to the glass by means of clear tape. 

_Bachelor Auction benefitting local youth shelters and programs. Come out this Friday night and help support children in need. Donations are welcome, and all proceeds will go directly to local program directors. Twelve eligible young men look forward to meeting and greeting attendees in the hope to raise money for this charitable cause. Refreshments and entertainment will be provided. Tell a friend, bring your wallets, and come on out to support this fun event! Save the date, win a date!_

Surrounding the body of the ad were twelve pictures of the "eligible" young men being auctioned. Billy traced the pictures clockwise, noting them as being attractive, well known to the student body, and _straight_. As Billy's eyes rounded up the second half of the circle, his eye fell transfixed on the twelfth picture. Teddy Altman was one of the bachelors. Maybe he could afford a Friday night away from the books to support the school and watch the lucky winners score their dates. 

* * * 

_I cannot be late to school_ , Billy thought as he sent a warping blast of blue energy at the bank robber. The man was picked up off his feet and thrown down the sidewalk, bystanders screaming and running at the sight of the man's firearm. The unwilling thief lifted himself up off the ground on shaky legs, took aim, and fired two rounds at Billy.

Billy threw a blue wall of energy up between him and the speeding metal. The bullets ricocheted off the magic, one grazing a nearby car and the other embedding itself in the tire of another. Billy's brown eyes scanned the street worriedly, hoping the deflection hadn't done any serious harm to any citizens. With no one hurt, or screaming, he turned his focus back to the criminal…who was running down the street.

 _They always run_ , Billy thought exasperatedly. Billy willed himself with power, his feet slowly leaving the cement below, and began to fly after the running man. As the guilty robber ran, Billy threw his hands forward to dispel pulses of magic in the hopes of knocking the man off balance.

The young hero watched as the man skid to a halt and threw himself into an alleyway. Billy dropped to the ground as he reached the alley's mouth, peering around the corner. He watched as the gunman, loot in one hand, gun in the other, searched for a way out. A chain link fence that was eight feet high blocked his path from being totally accessible.

Asgardian entered the space between the buildings, cape swaying in the draft. Billy tried being stealthy, unseen ten feet into the alley as the anxious man sought escape. The rubber shoe of his costume scuffed along the pavement, dragging and slamming into a nearby trashcan. Billy looked from his foot, up toward the thief. He had one glance before a gunshot went off. Billy was barely able to react before a large form slammed into him, driving him to the ground. The criminal, having seen this, took to clambering up and over the fence. Safely on the other side he hightailed it away from the scene.

Billy let a small groan pass his lips. His back ached from the fall. His eyes fluttered open, mouth gaping, realizing he was wrapped up in the arms of another person – thing. A green face with bright blue eyes stared at him, peering at him curiously. Atop the green head was shaggy blonde hair that fell like curtains across its forehead. Billy's hands were pressed up against his protector's chest, and the other's body, he realized, was flush against his. Billy felt warmth at the back of his head, but he didn't remember hitting his skull on the pavement. Billy traced the arm to his left, and realized the large hand attached to the appendage was cupping the back of his head. Billy's face suddenly went ablaze, heat filling every surface.

"Thank you," Billy breathed out softly, not needing to speak at a normal volume due to the extremely close proximity.

"Don't mention it," the other responded, clearly male. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before the green one blushed and pushed himself up onto his knees, gently setting Billy's head down, and then finally up off the hard ground. He lent a hand down to the other hero, their hands connecting tightly, and pulled the sorcerer to his feet.

The blonde hero extended his hand, "Hulkling, nice to meet you." Their hands reconnected in a brief shake. The warmth from the connection made Billy's aches dull.

"Asgardian," he replied as he crossed his arms and glanced at his wristwatch. Fifteen minutes until first period started.

"You're a newly practicing hero?" Hulkling inquired.

"Something like that," Asgardian replied. "You too?"

"Yeah, pretty new to it," the green boy supplied.

"Look, I have to get going," Billy announced. "It was really nice, uhm, meeting you."

Hulkling eyed the boy. "It was my pleasure."

* * * 

Study hall started and Billy had situated himself in the library at one of the computers, typing away at his biology essay. He had finished his calculus homework the night before, and even got one of his English essays completed, the second outlined and halfway finished. Billy's fingers flew over the keyboard easily as he plugged in his information. He thought back to Hulkling in the alleyway earlier in the morning.

The selflessness the boy had exemplified was beautiful and courageous, if not a bit unorthodox. Knocked aside and flat on his back; twice in two days.

 _I hope this routine doesn't become a habit_.

His lips quirked into a smile as he continued to type. What a morning it had been. Despite his green exterior, that Hulkling had been a very handsome young man.

The rest of the day went slowly. Lunchtime was full of chatter and excitement about the upcoming bachelor auction. Billy sat with Kimberly and Samantha at lunch; both girls explaining whom they were bidding on.

"I'm surprised Greg Norris isn't on the roster," Kimberly noted.

"They probably just didn't want too many jerks up for grabs," Billy retorted, biting into his apple. His stomach went sour as he noticed Teddy sitting down at his table, right next to said jerk. How could Teddy have been a friend to a guy like Greg? He was egotistical, rude, and narcissistic, and Teddy was just so opposite of that. Billy mentally scolded himself for watching Teddy from across the cafeteria like a stalker, but the other boy was just so infectious! His laugh was wonderful, his smile was contagious, and his eyes were beautiful when they glimmered with happiness.

"He might have some attitude issues, but he's so hot!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"What do looks even constitute?" Billy countered sourly, glaring at Greg, unseen by the jock.

"A really good time," Kimberly explained. "Attractive men always know how to have a better time, _if_ you know what I mean." She added a wink for effect.

"You're ridiculous, Kimberly," Samantha replied.

Billy grimaced, unwilling to unleash any unfiltered thoughts.

By the end of the day, Billy was tired and ready for a good nap. Hulkling popped into his thoughts again, sometime right before the last bell rang for dismissal.

 _He's a hero, I'm a hero_ … Billy thought as he walked through the halls.

"Heads up, Kaplan!"

Billy froze in his place, eyes alert and watching. Teddy was striding down the hall toward him, only steps away. Billy smiled.

"I see you're grateful for the warning this time," Teddy said with a smile of his own.

"Well, I am certainly grateful for not being knocked around, that's for sure." Teddy stopped a foot away from Billy, who grabbed both backpack straps in his hands.

"Yeah, that's understandable," the blonde conceded. "You ready for a nice winter break?"

"Yeah, a week or two off will definitely be a nice change. Only two weeks to go."

"I agree completely. I could use some rest and relaxation."

"You all ready to be bid on tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it's for a good cause. Greg pushed me to do it in his place. He said a date might actually get me somewhere than being single. I really just want to help out some less fortunate kids, you know?"

Billy nodded his affirmation. Teddy was not in his soccer gear today; just his deep blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a black zip-up over it. The outfit suited his form well.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting a date in any circumstance," Billy said, his honesty accidentally spilling out.

"I'm flattered," Teddy thanked. "You're a catch too, you know. Perk up a little bit and the ladies at this school will be all over you."

Billy flushed crimson and scuffed his sneaker on the floor.

 _This kid is too cute_ , Teddy thought.

"I'm a reserved person, generally speaking," Billy said as he looked back up at the taller boy, eyes confident as they met Teddy's.

"You'll break your shell in your own time," Teddy encouraged. "You wanna go get a coffee or something?"

"I think I have time now," Billy answered, his stomach doing flips.

"Great, my treat." Billy's stomach entered a serious of convoluted knots that seemed to burst with butterflies every time a knot became too tight. Was this the beginning of a friendship?

Fifteen minutes later Billy and Teddy were sitting in a coffee shop a few blocks away from Billy's house. The two sat at a small corner table by the window, watching people stroll along the city street with shopping purchases in numerous decorative bags in time for winter holidays.

"So you bought me coffee, what's the catch?" Billy asked as soon as they were comfortable.

"How forward of you," Teddy noted, smiling wide. "There's no catch. I'm trying to make up the shoulder injury to you."

"You've picked a suitable recompense," Billy said as he washed hazelnut flavor down his throat.

Just then two police vehicles, an ambulance, and a fire truck whizzed down the city street, sirens blaring. Teddy and Billy watched as the responders disappeared past the coffee shop window.

 _I wish my cell phone would ring, I wish my cell phone would ring_ , Billy thought hurriedly, desiring the chance to help out. Suddenly, from within Billy's bag a loud jingle began to play. Billy reached into the bag and extricated the ringing device.

Billy made a pretend conversation on the phone, mouthing to Teddy, "I have to go."

Teddy nodded his head and watched as the raven-haired boy took off down the street, heading in the same direction as the emergency teams.

 _If you're going to lie to a shape-shifter, at least do it right_ , Teddy thought as he downed the rest of his coffee and took off out the front door.

* * * 

When Billy reached the burning building, he was already in his Asgardian outfit and levitating through the sky. Down below local cops were yelling commands and trying to direct traffic. The firefighters were preparing to fire off the hoses. Billy's main concern was the people left inside the building. From below he could see people point at his flying figure, and even heard some try to guess what famous hero had showed up – most commonly they guessed Thor, due to the headband with wings he had designed. However, Billy wasn't all about the fame garnered, nor did he desire any; what he wanted was safety for the people.

Billy headed toward the smoking windows releasing toxic fumes into the air in massive clouds. Twenty feet from the window there was a massive fiery explosion. Billy was just able to put up a flimsy force field, but it gave way, crumbling the magic, dispelling it, and sending Billy hurtling toward Earth from six stories up.

Out of the sky swooped Hulkling, grabbing Billy up in his arms, clutching the smaller hero to his chest.

"Are you _stalking_ me?" Inquired Billy as Teddy stopped in air, flapping his shape-shifted wings.

"I'm attracted to you," Hulkling replied. "You just don't know it yet, and that's how I find you."

"I'm totally sure," Billy said with an eye roll.

"Did you even check with the police down below?"

"For what?"

"They've already gotten everybody out. It started as a small fire, and as opposed to putting it out, the idiots who started ran out yelling fire. Whole apartment complex emptied in ten minutes."

Billy was speechless. "You can't just go in playing the hero, you need to play it safe."

"Are you patronizing me? I really don't need that from another newbie!" Billy then realized their faces were so close because he was still in Hulkling's arms. The green hero blinked.

"Put me _down_!" Asgardian growled.

"You seemed comfortable," the green teen replied with a shrug, making the witch-hero rise another few inches.

"I'm going to electrocute you," Billy warned.

"No need for hostility. I'm going to let you go, be ready to levitate."

As Teddy released Billy, the witch-hero floated in front of the other, arms crossed.

Billy let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped. What I really meant was: thank you."

"Any time," the green hero said, eyes glimmering.

"So do you go to school around here?"

"I have to jet," Hulkling said. "I'll see you around. Next time you need me, that is." The winged hero sped up, leaving Billy smiling in his wake.

* * * 

As Billy entered his room from the fire escape, he noticed his bedroom door open. It was only eight o'clock. Had he remembered to text his parents? With a mental slap to himself, Billy changed back into his day clothes, flew out the fire escape, and back down to the ground. Walking around the front of the house, he steeled himself and put on a tired, yet bright face, and stepped through the front door to explain to his parents why he arrived so late.

* * * 

When Teddy returned home he passed through the front door and into the living room, kicking off his sneakers and depositing his messenger bag on the floor next to his duffel bag. His mother was ready with dinner on the table. She always had a sixth sense when he would be home, even if he hadn't texted her all day. His mother was truly amazing.

"How was school today, honey?" Ms. Altman asked as she adjusted the lighting to brighten the room, and set forks and knives on the table. Tonight's delicious meal consisted of pan-cooked chicken with herbs and olive oil. On the side was a bowl of vodka rigatoni, grated Parmesan cheese, and garlic bread.

"The food looks amazing, mom," Teddy said with a smile, the wafting scents tickling his olfactory. "School was fine. Classes are going as well as they can. Got an A on my last calculus exam. All caught up on school work."

"Congratulations, Teddy, I'm so proud of you!"

Teddy laughed and agreed, "It can be like reading a foreign language most of the time."

Together the Altmans sat at the dinner table and began to dish food onto their plates.

"How are things with soccer going?" Ms. Altman inquired around a bite of her garlic bread.

"Just keeping in shape, you know, since there are no games until next fall." Teddy scooped some rigatoni into a group and forked them up to his mouth. After swallowing he cleared his throat.

"What do you think about people who pretend to be something they're not?" The boy's genial question threw Ms. Altman's train of thought from its track.

His mother's blue eyes studied him for a moment. She adjusted her long, wavy blonde locks, straightened in her seat, and said, "I think there is absolutely no reason for people to deny who they are to others. There should be no reason they need to hide from himself or herself or anyone else for that matter. It's all a matter of self-respect and assurance. I don't think there's anything truly wrong with it, but in the end the truth always comes out. Why, honey, what's on your mind?"

"It's just…everyone at school thinks me to be something I'm not, and I think it's because I give off that impression even if subconsciously."

Ms. Altman fixed her son with a look, one that said she would either reach into his mind to find that answer, or make him talk until the truth came out. Teddy inhaled a deep breath.

"There's this boy, Billy Kaplan, and as of lately I've been…attracted to him. When I'm out, I always bump into him. I can't help but thinking maybe he's the…next thing in my life."

"Aw, Teddy," Ms. Altman said, tears in her eyes. She dropped her knife from her left hand and reached out to grab her son's fork hand. She gave his larger hand a squeeze of comfort; of love.

"You make me so proud, Theodore Altman. If being gay is who you truly are, then let it be so; don't hold back. If you want something with this Billy boy, I say you go for it. No one ever accomplished anything without trying."

"I'm not even sure he's gay, mom," Teddy said.

"Has he flirted with you? Or blushed around you?"

 _Twice now – once in the hall and once when he was pressed up against me in the alley_.

"Yes, actually…" Teddy said.

"Then I think Billy Kaplan might have a bit of a crush on you too. That's just woman's intuition. The choice is on you though, Teddy. Either you take the chance and be _who_ you are, or you continue to live as _what_ other people perceive you to be."

Teddy squeezed his mother's hand back, "Thank you so much, mom. You're the best." The large teenager leaned over in his chair to wrap his arms around his mother in a loving embrace, which was warmly welcomed and returned.

"Now let's finish this dinner so we can sit down and talk, or at the very least watch some television. I have had a long day at work and I want to relax with my favorite man!"

* * * 

Kim and Sam were waiting by the front doors of the high school when Billy arrived. They were both in dresses, with pea coats and scarves bracing them against the nightly chill. Billy approached them swiftly, hands in the pockets of his own black pea coat, gray scarf wound around his neck. The grey skinny jeans and sneakers he had chosen made him extremely cold, and he couldn't possibly imagine what was running through the girls' minds when they decided on a dress.

"Let's go inside and get warm!" Billy said, watching as the girl hurried in on their heels.

The hallways leading to the gymnasium had been decorated with banners of various youth programs. Just inside, to the right of the door, was the donation stand where a school guard stood next to the donation jar, along with teachers selling raffle tickets and peers volunteering their time. There was a dj playing music and students milled around, some dancing. The room was already three-quarters of the way full. One of Billy's peers stopped by their small group and handed them bid cards. Billy received number eleven, Kimberly number one hundred and twenty, and Samantha number ninety-eight.

"Did they shuffle these things? They're so out of order," Sam noted.

Billy looked at her as to say: do you really care what number you got? The girl cast his look aside and together they began to make idle chatter.

"So, which guy are you bidding on?" Kim asked eagerly while they waited.

"Teddy Altman of course," Sam replied breathlessly. Billy's honey eyes fixed on his friend.

"Really? Why not Jason? You did have a crush on him just two weeks ago," Billy reminded her quickly.

"Sure, but now that Teddy Altman is in the running, Jason seems so…unattractive in comparison."

 _Oh, damn. Now everyone wants him. Can't wait to watch who gets him_. Billy looked down at his bid card, wondering why he had even been given one. Surely only the women were supposed to get one. As Billy looked around he noticed that many of the students had been given cards, males included.

"What's everyone going to think when a guy bids on another guy?" Billy asked aloud, voicing his concerns.

Kim cocked her head for a moment in thought. "I guess they think anyone's bid is good enough to go to charity. Though it would be pretty _gay_ if a guy won."

Billy's stomach turned sour at her choice of words. Though everyone in his high school had assumed his gay status, Billy had never publicly come out and remained neutral to both men and women as to avoid ostracism that he did not want resurfacing.

"It's called a _bromance_ , Kim," Sam chided. "If I was on stage, and someone disgusting had the highest bid on me, I'd rather my girlfriends get a winning bid; despite any negative connotation."

Billy shook his head, a slight frown locked on his face. Why is everything about looks?

After a few minutes more, a director from one of the benefitting charities spoke a few words about their gratitude to the school. He started out with warm, inspiring words about the programs that were currently being run at their base, and what they hoped to do with the donations. He mentioned even the smallest of donations could do great things, and acknowledged not all high school students could afford to spend large sums of money.

Then the student body president took to the podium to deliver a few words. Jennifer Edwards was a kind girl, and the best thing that had happened to Billy's year of students. She spoke briefly about her hopes for the auction and that she wished the bachelors and the winners nothing but the best of luck. With that she called the first name of the bachelors, who had become hidden behind a curtain set up on the stage.

"Our first bachelor is," Jennifer said, hyping up the audiences curiousity. "Jason Valerie!"

Sam squealed with delight, Billy noticed, and he arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, my second pick came on first. Let's see what I can get." She added her typical wink and eagerly pushed through the throng of people.

"We'll start the bidding at ten dollars," Jennifer announced. Somewhere in the crowd a bid car went up because Jennifer added, "Do I hear eleven?"

More cards went up until Jennifer asked, "Does anyone want to go to thirty? Thirty dollars on Jason?"

Sam thrust her card up in the air with enthusiasm. Jennifer said aloud, "Going once, going twice…" Sam began to hop up and down just slightly with anticipation. "Sold – sorry Jason, you know what I mean! Congratulations to number ninety-eight! You and your bachelor will meet after the event is over."

Sam turned to throw a glowing smile at Billy and Kim, who waved her to rejoin them. "I got him! I got him!"

Billy wanted to hide his face, because all around the trio people were smirking. "Congratulations, Sam, now you can officially say you bought a date from a guy," Kim teased.

"I was helping a _charity_!" Sam snapped briskly. "Besides, we'll finally get to see if he likes me or not."

"We wish you the best of luck," Billy said with a smile.

He had become very unsure as to whether or not he should really be in the auditorium. Sighing, he steeled himself, knowing that he was here to support Teddy, who may or may not have begun a friendship with him. The entire situation, frankly, confused Billy. One day Billy thought he was invisible to the gorgeous boy, and suddenly they were flirting in the hall in public; to Billy, it didn't matter that the hallways had been empty. Billy was almost certain Teddy had a slight…attraction to the raven-haired boy. The problem now was that Billy had to watch him get auctioned off to some undeserving peer. That wasn't to say he was better than anyone, but Billy got an indescribable feeling when it came to Teddy Altman. His crush of a few months grew stronger and stronger with each passing day, and Billy would relish in the knowledge that Teddy Altman was in fact gay.

Bachelors two and three, Dustin Hoffman and Kyle Ericson, made the charity another seventy-five dollars and fifty dollars, respectively.

"Let's bring out bachelor number four!" Jennifer called into the microphone, eliciting a round of cheers from the students.

Billy's heart stopped when Teddy Altman walked out from behind the curtains, onto the stage next to Jennifer. Billy's eyes fixated on the boy, honey orbs traveling from the sandy hair, down the tuxedo to finely polished shoes. The blonde cleaned up nicely; too nicely, in fact. Billy just about exploded from desire.

"Let's begin the—" Jennifer started, but was halted by a loud yell.

"Fifty dollars on the sexy blonde," Greg Norris yelled. Of all the students, only he could turn a silent auction into an all out concert.

"Do I hear fifty-one?" Jennifer asked, her face red from the intrusion. Billy watched cards fly with gaining speed. In only just a minute Teddy was worth one hundred dollars.

 _Everybody wants him, but only one gets him_ , Billy thought.

Billy's pulse spiked. His right hand clenched the bid card so hard his knuckles had changed color. His left hand pressed against his left pant pocket, feeling solid confidence.

The adrenaline that burst through Billy activated his fight-or-flight response so that he couldn't even stop himself.

His right arm whipped up into the air, and his distinct voice responded, "One hundred and fifty dollars!"

The entire room shifted. Billy's eyes had snapped shut tightly, while everyone else's eyes fixed on him.

 _You have got to be kidding me Kaplan. The money in your pocket was just…oh, God, what have I done_?

No one spoke. The silence was going to make Billy's ears burst.

He opened his eyes, and when he did, Teddy was staring at him from on stage. The blue eyes shimmered, and Billy knew those eyes from watching (as creepy as it felt) Teddy. He was happy! Billy's stomach tumbled in knots, unsure of whether to concentrate on the bachelor, the gaping mouths of his peers, or the anxiety and self-consciousness he had induced in his mind.

"Going once, going twice…" Jennifer paused, but no bid cards went airborne. "Sold!"

Just then Billy Kaplan died a little on the inside, feeling both exuberantly happy and muscle-numbing dread.

Sam and Kim turned on Billy, Kim with a fiery glare short of a laser locked between his eyes.

"Okay, what the _hell_ was that?" Kim growled, in disbelief that her bid had been overturned.

"You two aren't even _friends_!" Sam exclaimed.

"We are friends…of sorts…as of lately," Billy responded, wishing his eyes would tunnel vision out the stares from his classmates. Billy clutched his stomach, just about ready to give his pizza dinner back to the world.

"Of sorts?" Kim asked. "Sounds like you two are butt buddies."

 _What a jealous bitch_ , Billy thought defensively.

"We're not butt buddies…" Billy retorted, wishing she would just stop.

" _You_ have a _crush_ on Teddy Altman. You _are_ gay!" Sam said with a gasp.

"It takes a bachelor auction junior year for everyone to really confirm it, doesn't it?" Billy shot. "I'm trying to donate to charity. I came to support Teddy."

"Well he's not even gay, Billy," Kim scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Like you'd even have a chance with him even if he was. He's out of your league."

"Have you always been a hostile bitch, or is it only when you don't get your way?" Billy growled. He and the girls hadn't really ever hung out beyond the confines of the high school, but if he had, then the rumors of Kim being spoiled rotten would probably have been confirmed firsthand.

Billy folded his arms, simmering with anger, but also pride. That's when he began to chant under his breath. " _I wish Kim's shoe heels would snap, I wish Kim's shoe heels would snap_ …"

As much as he wanted to use the phrase, " _I wish Kim's heels would snap_ ", Billy declined to use his powers for "evil". His magic sometimes went awry, and there would be no way to explain how a girl's legs had suddenly shattered while standing in a crowd. _Bad calcium intake_ , Billy thought to himself.

Moments later two loud crunches pierced the air, making everyone turn to identify its origin. The filled auditorium watched as Kim's shoe heels, brand new and sleek, snapped. The girl went sprawling backward to the gymnasium floor. Billy and Sam let out gasps, the former letting out one of surprise that the spell did not react poorly. Kim ripped her heels off, let out a feral growl, and stormed from the gymnasium, Sam following quickly behind to offer consolation.

The rest of the evening went by slowly for Billy, who was much too eager to see Teddy and get details of their "date". Billy blushed outwardly at his thoughts. _Fifteen minutes, keep it together._

The auction ended with cheers, followed by Jennifer announcing the total amount of money raised. More jubilant cries emitted from the student body, and slowly, at Jennifer's closure, the teenagers started to disperse.

"Bachelor winners, don't forget to stay after to meet up with your guy," Jennifer announced, before turning the microphone off and making her way carefully off the stage in her heels.

The twelve bachelors returned from behind the curtain, flowing out over the stage and made their way to the gymnasium floor. The twelve remaining bidders, Billy and Sam included, waited for their respective bachelor. Off to the side of the gym Jennifer and a few student body executives spoke with the principal and the beneficiaries.

Teddy had his hands in his pant pockets as he strode toward Billy, his stride confident, his eyes directly ahead trained on Billy.

"You showed up," Teddy said as he reached Billy. The black-haired boy gulped.

"I did," he responded nervously. _What was I thinking_?

"Thanks for saving my neck," Teddy said. His eyes scanned Billy's face.

"No problem," Billy said, eyes trying to remain fixed on Teddy's face rather than roaming his body.

"Since you've sent a good amount of money to charity, I'll pay for our date." As the word rolled off Teddy's tongue, Billy instantaneously lit up inside, goose bumps covering him in waves of thrill. The word sounded delicious out of the blonde's mouth, and the way Teddy said it revealed his own happiness.

"You don't have to," Billy said, shifting his stance. Teddy's lips tugged into a broad smile.

"I'd love to," Teddy countered, eyes fixed on the honey eyes. Billy felt himself smile, a gentle one that belied his inward enthusiasm and excitement. Billy could not find coherent words to say in response.

The blonde pulled a hand out of his pant pockets to run it through his sandy locks. "How are you getting home tonight?"

"I was going to get a ride with Kim, but she already left."

Teddy mouthed an ' _ooh_ ' before saying, "I can understand why; funny how her heels broke. It was almost magical."

Teddy waited for the word to sink in, and he noticed Billy gulp, blush, and shift his gaze past the soccer player. Teddy inwardly smirked. The boy before him was more amazing and compassionate than he would have ever expected. Using his powers in a secret public display made him even more interesting. _I can't shake this feeling at all._

"Well, let's get walking before it gets even colder," Teddy announced abruptly, drawing Billy's eyes back to focus.

"You really don't have to do that, Teddy," Billy said, glancing down at his watch. It was nearing eight p.m. However, a midnight curfew on Fridays gave Billy a flexible schedule. _You might as well give this a try, Kaplan_.

"You sure are persistent," Teddy said, eyeing the shorter boy. "Am I scary?"

Billy scoffed. "You, scary?" Billy let out a laugh. "I am not afraid of _you_ , Teddy Altman."

"Then let me walk you home. It can be a pre-date date." Billy exploded with internal butterflies. That word was going to drive him crazy.

There was no time to respond when Teddy's larger hand grabbed Billy's from his side and began to tug the sorcerer hero from his stupor. Billy's skin went ablaze in warmth. Teddy pulled Billy through the gym, Jennifer and her friends staring as they witnessed the sight.

Teddy and Billy stopped by Teddy's locker so that he could grab his own black jacket that he slipped on with grace. "All set," the blonde said, pulling on his gloves. Billy wrapped his scarf around his neck, previously removed after getting the winning bid on Mr. Altman when the heat from stares had been too much to bear.

Billy almost hoped Teddy would grab his hand, but he thought better of it, pushing his hands into the pockets of his pea coat. Teddy and Billy walked side-by-side as they traversed the hallway toward the cold night that waited beyond the school doors.

"What made you show up tonight?"

"I came with Sam and Kim. They wanted to win the chance to go out with the guys they liked…and I wanted to be here to support you."

Teddy's face lit up despite the cold it endured.

"And you actually bid," Teddy noted. Billy was unsure as to whether or not he should give an answer to justify his actions or not.

"I did…" A silence settled between the two peers as they walked.

 _Don't pressure him into admitting that he likes you, Ted_ , the blonde thought angrily at himself. _If anything, I'll have to make the first real move_.

He's shamelessly flirting with me, Billy thought, almost daring to let a smug smile slide across his face.

They had gone a few blocks when Teddy began to speak again.

"So how's your law school preparation going? Looking for colleges that offer pre-law or pre-professional studies?"

Billy's mouth popped open soundlessly.

"Can I just ask how you knew I was hoping to become a lawyer?"

"I may have heard it sophomore year," Teddy supplied.

He _remembered_ what Billy's aspirations were! That was a year ago!

"I've been focusing on my grades a lot. Trying to get a competitive application put together. My father set up an internship for me during the summer with one of his clients from the hospital."

"Interesting," Teddy said, glancing to the side, catching Billy looking ahead with a smile on his face. "What kind of law do you want to pursue?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but hopefully this summer I'll get a good glimpse at some different areas. It's up in the air. What about you?"

"I'm looking into colleges that offer pre-medicine. I kind of want to pursue pediatric medicine."

"I'm sure my dad could get you an internship…if you wanted."

"Really? That would be great!"

Billy turned and offered a smile, and Teddy returned it in kind.

 _Why could I not have started something like this before_? Teddy thought.

They turned onto Billy's street, the block filled with festive lighting and displays of the different cultures his street held.

"Winter is definitely one of my favorite seasons," Teddy said out loud.

"It definitely has a beauty that other seasons don't have the luxury of displaying."

"Like the lights, and the snow," Teddy supplied.

"Yes, I like the snow," Billy said. The corners of the witch's mouth turn downward for an instant as his house came into view.

 _Damn. This is the end of the show_.

The teenagers walked up the sidewalk to Billy's house. It was decorated festively with bright yellow icicle lights hugging the rooftops edges. The boys stopped a few feet from Billy's front steps leading up into the house.

"Do you…wanna come in for a while? We can hang out." Billy offered, hands in his pockets, legs moving slightly to keep warm.

"That'd be nice," Teddy replied with a smile. "I'd enjoy the chance to warm up."

Billy smiled back, realizing this was becoming much more common when Teddy was near. Billy turned and led the way up the steps to the red front door, inserting his keys into the lock, twisting briefly, and grasped the cold handle and gave a push. Warm air greeted the boys who instantly relished in its comfort.

"Mom? Dad?" Billy called out, shrugging out of his coat. There was no immediate answer. Billy waited a few moments longer, but no call was returned. Billy hooked his coat on the pegs adjacent to the door, and Teddy followed suit.

"Your house is amazing," Teddy said, gazing into a large open living room. An ornate patterned rug covered a large area of floor. A tan couch and armchair faced a long wall, harboring a fireplace and a large flat screen television. On the other side of the room was a door that led into a kitchen that looked large as well.

"Thanks, my mother likes to decorate when she isn't trying to psychoanalyze me or my younger brothers."

"Did you want a snack or something? Hot chocolate? Coffee? Tea?"

"Some hot chocolate sounds really good," Teddy replied as he followed the brunette into the kitchen. Smooth gray granite counter tops flowed along the walls on top of mahogany drawers. Stainless steel appliances shone brightly. The large, round table was set with a yellow tablecloth and six chairs spaced evenly around its circumference.

Teddy loved cooking, and this kitchen would definitely do for his many endeavors involving food. Billy set the kettle on the smooth electric stovetop that started to glow red as it heated. Teddy took a seat on a chair, splaying his legs and resting his arms on the corners of the chair. Billy leaned on the counter, finding Teddy's posture to be enticing.

"So what does your father do, if your mother works in the psychology field? I already know he works at a hospital, but…" Teddy asked as he relaxed.

"He's a cardiologist," Billy replied as he crossed his arms comfortably.

"Very respectable professions," the blonde said as he looked at Billy.

"What about your mother?"

"She does accounting for the company she works for."

"That's too much math," Billy complained as he thought to his calculus homework.

"She's got a knack for mathematical genius."

"Bless her soul," Billy joked as he turned to grab the kettle and pour the hot water into their mugs. Billy joined Teddy at the table and set their mugs down.

Billy took his bottom lip between his teeth, staring at the steaming mug in thought. Teddy watched the boy's face as his eyebrows moved slightly in thought. The brunette's hands moved from his mug to the table, seeking cooler territory. Teddy reached out tentatively, slowly but deliberately, and placed his hand on Billy's.

Billy's eyes snapped from the mug, clearly out of concentration, and fixed on Teddy's face. "Are you okay?" Teddy asked, withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Why don't we make tonight our date night?"

"I won't get to buy you dinner as advertised."

"That's fine with me," the magic-wielding hero responded genuinely.

"If you're sure…you did spend an awful lot of money though."

"It was for the charity. I didn't mind."

Teddy smiled at Billy's genuine care for other people.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Teddy asked, playing with the end of his tie, but keeping his eyes on the other young man.

Billy seemed to toss some ideas around in his head. "Could we start with a tour of your room?"

Billy snapped out of thought rapidly. "Sure, that'd be no problem."

The two teenagers grabbed their mugs and Billy made led the way to the staircase. They traveled up the flight of stairs and ended up in a long hallway that veered to the right at the end. Billy listed off the rooms and which they were as they went along. At the end of the hallway was Billy's after they turned right.

Billy's room was of a nice size. Blue paint covered the four walls, and covering the paint in various regions were posters of super heroes. Above the desk on one wall was a white board containing Billy's schedule for the month. The boy's handwriting was neat and ordered over the surface. His desk was organized, folders and binders tucked away; laptop closed in the middle. On the bookshelf there were…comic books?

"You collect comic books?" Teddy asked as he thumbed through his collection. The other hand held his now cooling hot chocolate. He took a sip of the warm drink while he waited for Billy to answer.

"It's one of my deepest, darkest secrets," Billy gushed mockingly. He let out a short laugh.

"I guess it'll be our little secret," Teddy added with a wink.

"Who's your favorite hero?" Billy asked as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I think Thor is pretty cool…but recently I'm a little obsessed with this new hero called Asgardian."

Billy choked on his sip of hot chocolate and coughed loudly.

"Who is that?" Billy tried lying. Teddy inwardly smirked.

"A new magic-wielder. I've heard he's really compassionate and can do some awesome things with his powers."

"I've not heard of him, or seen him yet. I don't think he has a comic series yet."

"No, he's new." Teddy pulled out a comic book and sat down on the bed.

"That's one of my favorites," Billy said as Teddy pulled the small paper book onto his lap, the Scarlet Witch standing proudly on the cover. "And she –Billy pointed to the tall dark haired woman clad in red—is my favorite Avenger."

Teddy smiled and his eyes brightened. Together they spread across the bed reading the comic book side-by-side. At various points in time they began to discuss the realism of the dialogue and what they thought was purely fiction. Billy liked the closeness of Teddy's body and the warmth that emanated from his still suited body. Occasionally his tie would fall across the comic book, and when Teddy did not budge, Billy would move it and tucked it under Teddy's chest. Other times their hands would brush, and twice their hands had lingered upon the contact.

After their sixth comic book, Billy decided to end the comfortable silence. "So you're best friends with Greg Norris?"

"I wouldn't say best friends." There was a tone to Teddy's voice.

"No? You guys sure act like it."

"Greg kind of uses me," he explained vaguely.

"Uses you? That's not very friend like." Billy said, his mouth twisting into an unpleasant expression.

"He's not the sort of person who forms real friendships. He's friends with those who benefit him or his image."

"I'm sorry," Billy said quietly, eyes fixing on the pattern of his comforter.

 _I can't take this anymore. It's too much_ , Billy thought, trying to contain himself with Teddy so close.

"Cheer up, Kaplan," Teddy said, giving the boy a slight shove. Teddy winced as his "gentle" shove caused the other boy to slide off the bed, landing on the ground. Billy landed with an exhale of air and a groan. Teddy slid toward the edge of the bed when two hands shot up and grabbed him by the shoulders. Billy attempted to heave Teddy off the bed to the side of him, but instead Teddy slid in slow motion over top of him. Teddy landed and caught himself above the other boy, holding himself on his arms, his legs resting between Billy's legs, which moved to accommodate Teddy's fall.

Teddy's breath was warm on Billy's face, his scent delicious. The cologne Teddy had worn hadn't been smelled until up close. It was sweet and warm.

"I'm sorry about that," Billy admitted. "I meant to push you off to the other side."

 _It's time Altman, just do it_.

"You fall a lot. This is what, the third time this week?"

Billy's eyes widened briefly, and then narrowed.

"Are you calling me a klutz?"

"You just have a habit of falling. Did you hit your head this time?"

"No, I didn't last time either…" The gears were slowly clicking. Teddy inwardly sighed.

"I'm attracted to you. You just don't know it yet…" Teddy said in a low voice.

"And that's how you find me…" Billy finished, eyes wide and staring into Teddy's.

"You're…you're…" Billy's face lit up bright red. "Teddy, I don't know how you know that quote, but…"

Slowly, Teddy allowed his face to turn green in areas on his face, and Billy gasped. Billy reached out to feel the skin, which looked rough and wanted to know its true texture. The skin was soft beneath his fingertips.

"Hulkling?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Asgardian?"

Billy tilted his head up, eyes closing, and pressed his mouth against Teddy's. Teddy froze from above. The kiss lasted a moment.

Teddy let out a breath he was holding.

"That was for protecting me, twice." Billy said, blushing.

Teddy leaned down and kissed Billy a second time.

"What was that for?"

"For being a friend," Teddy responded. "I really like you."

Billy let out a bark of laughter. "I really like you too." Teddy grinned ten thousand watts.

* * * 

Several months later when the team would finally ban together to fight the forces of evil, Kate would give a dreamy sigh at the cuteness of Billy and Teddy. How they protected one another. How they watched one another. How they looked at one another. She would turn to Billy and ask, "How did you manage to get him?"

"I bought him," the sorcerer would respond.

"Money can't buy you love, Billy," Kate would chide.

"No, it can't buy you love, but it can buy you one hell of a first date."


End file.
